Luchando Por Amor
by Katsumi00
Summary: Regreso continuando el fic, espero que les guste ¿Que es lo que planeara Ieran? Se aclaran algunas cosas y otras se complican un poco. Entren lean y no olviden dejar su review. Pesima en Summary. .!.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. Solo algunos personajes que aparecerán a través del fic que no salen en el anime son parte del fic creados por mí. **

_**Luchando por el amor**_

_**by**_

_**Katsumi00**_

**Capitulo Nº 1**

_------**Reencuentros**-----_

Las olas pegaban con suavidad, el sol no tenia mucho en haber salido y el clima era calido y acogedor… muy cerca de las olas del mar se encontraba una joven castaña de hermosos ojos esmeralda, se encontraba recostada sobre la arena con una manta respaldándola, la brisa rozaba con suavidad su rostro terso, estaba disfrutando un poco de tranquilidad.

-Ah…- Suspiro disfrutando del clima de la costa y el sol.

_-"Creo que hacia mucho que no me sentía así…"- _Se sentó al escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, levantando un poco el sombrero que llevaba puesto y sonrió al reconocer quien era el que se acercaba.

-¡Puppy!- Sonrió acariciando el sedoso pelo de un perrito maltes blanco. –Pero… ¿Quién te trajo hasta acá?- Dijo buscando con la mirada al responsable.

-Bien… será mejor que volvamos a casa- Dijo levantando sus cosas de la arena para guardarlas en su bolso que era adecuado para la playa.

-Ven Puppy- Le dijo mientras corría haciendo que el cachorro la siguiera.

Después de haber recorrido buena parte de la playa, llego por fin a su casa dándole paso al cachorro y sirviéndole un poco de agua, al parecer la caminata hizo que le diera sed después de haber corrido y brincado.

La castaña dejo su bolso en la mesa de centro y se dejo caer sobre el cómodo sofá de la sala, con una mano busco la contestadota para ver los mensajes que tenia durante su ausencia, entonces sintió una hoja de papel.

-¿Hmmp? Pero…- Dijo sorprendida al ver que era una nota.

"_**Estoy de regreso… Paseaba por aquí y lleve a Puppy a la playa, donde supuse, como ya es costumbre que des una vuelta por la mañana".**_

-¿Qué significa esto?- Dijo mirando a sus alrededores, la nota no tenia remitente y fue hacia donde Puppy, tratando de pensar quien habría podido ser el responsable, el cachorro se echo a sus pies a lo que Sakura se agacho quedando en cuclillas y acariciándolo.

-¿Quién te habrá sacado?- Dijo mirando a su mascota fijamente.

-¿Habrá sido Tomoyo? No, no lo creo, me hubiera avisado que vendría, y además no hubiera dejado así a Puppy… - Entonces fue a la contestadota de nuevo y revisó los mensajes.

Beep… "Usted tiene cinco mensajes nuevos… Beep..."- Se escuchó del contestador.

-Hola, buenos días Sakura…- Se escuchó una voz femenina muy conocida para la ojiverde. –Habla Tomoyo… solo hablaba para avisarte que saldré fuera todo el día, estaré con Eriol, si me buscas o se ofrece algo llámame al celular, Eriol te manda muchos saludos, Chao amiga, Te quiero…Beep…- Se escuchó dando por terminado el mensaje.

-De acuerdo…- Se dijo a si misma mientras iba a la cocina por un poco de jugo mientras se escuchaba un mensaje del banco.

-Entonces… Tomoyo no te sacó- Dijo como si estuviera hablando con Puppy.

_-"Hola hija…¿Cómo has estado? ... espero que bien- _Se escuchaba._ –Solo hablaba para saludarte e invitarte esta noche a cenar, espero que me devuelvas la llamada, Hasta luego…- _Se escuchaba de nuevo el tono que daba por terminado el mensaje de Fujitaka.

-_"¿Monstruo? De seguro estarás por ahí evitando mi llamada…- _Se escuchó que se rieron. _–"En fin… bueno Monstruo en realidad solo hablaba para molestar un rato jajaja, no, no es verdad hablaba para la cena de esta noche… supongo que papá ya te llamó para avisarte, bueno… Monstruo me despido ¿De acuerdo? No faltes…Beep"-_

Sakura al escuchar esos dos mensajes sonrió.

-Touya no cambiara…- Rió divertida. –Bien Puppy… Creo que esta noche te quedaras solo aquí…- Decía mientras lo llevaba al jardín. –Vamos… sabes que no puedes estar dentro de la casa- Poniendo el platito del cachorro hacia su casita.

El ultimo mensaje era de una compañía de seguros, el cual solo hizo a Sakura detener el mensaje y borrarlo.

-Buf…- Resopló. -¡Seguros, seguros! No se cansan- A la menor de los Kinomoto la llamaban muy a menudo propagandas y ofertas de seguros y cuentas bancarias, eso se había convertido en algo molesto para la chica que ya tenia suficiente.

-Bueno…- Dijo cerrando la puerta del jardín que era de malla. –Será mejor que me de un baño, después de eso… investigaré quien entró…- Se dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Entrando a la su habitación tomó el teléfono inalámbrico mientras se quitaba los tenis.

-Bien… ahora será mejor que llame a papá, para lo de esta noche- Marco el número. -¿Papá?- Dijo cuando le contestaron.

-¿Si? Diga…- Se escuchó una voz infantil.

-Disculpe… creo que es numero equivocado…- Dijo Sakura.

-¿Minatsu? Ven acá…- Se escucho una voz femenina. –Te he dicho que no contestes el teléfono así ¿De acuerdo?- Al escuchar esto la ojiverde estaba apunto de colgar, definitivamente no era su papá. -¿Bueno?- Se escuchó ahora la voz de su padre.

-¿Papá?- Dijo ahora al reconocer la voz.

-Ah! Sakura… que gusto escucharte ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?-

-Si… por eso llamó ¿Cómo estas?- Contesto.

-Bien gracias… ¿Y tu?-

-Bien también- Contesto. –Un momento…- Dijo confundida. -¿Quién me contestó?-

-Minatsu…- Contestó el señor Kinomoto. –Kaho Minatsu- Sonrió.

-¿¡Kaho Minatsu!?- Dijo sorprendida.

-Así es… la profesora Kaho Mitsuki esta aquí, vino a visitarnos, ese es el principal motivo de esta cena- Explicó. –Minatsu es su pequeña hija-

-La profesora Mitsuki esta ahí- Dijo emocionada.

-Si, así es- Contesto.

-Pero… ¿Mi hermano esta enterado?-

-No aun no… Prefiero darle la sorpresa- Sonrió como siempre lo hacia. –También pensaba darte la sorpresa a ti, pero… pues bueno…- Completó.

-Ya veo… entiendo, esta mañana también me llamó mi hermano, para decirme también lo de la cena, estoy segura que le encantará volver a verla después de tanto tiempo- Dijo mientras entraba al baño y abría una de las llaves, para ducharse.-Bueno papá… Salúdala de mi parte, por favor, me despido por el momento nos vemos en la noche ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- Contesto el padre de la chica. –Hasta luego hija, cuídate- Y colgó.

Después de un rato, Sakura salio de la ducha un poco mas relajada y lista para ir de compras, bajó las escaleras, echó un vistazo a su refrigerador para ver si hacia falta algo, tomó su bolso y las llaves de su auto y justo cuando abrió la puerta, dio un pequeño brinco sorprendiéndose al ver una figura masculina bastante conocida y querida para ella y se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡Yukito!- Gritó entusiasmada, dejando caer su bolso.

-Sakura, que bueno verte- Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de la ojiverde. -¿Recibiste la nota que te deje por la mañana?- Dijo mientras Sakura se soltaba.

-Así que… ¿Fuiste tu?- Sonrió sorprendida. –Pero… ¿Cómo es que entraste?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño en modo cómico.

-Fue muy fácil- Se paró de puntas buscando algo entre un pilar que estaba al lado de la puerta, donde se encontraba una maceta y la levantó. –Con esto- Le indicó mostrándole una llave. –Siempre tienes esta de repuesto, timbré varias veces, pero nadie me abría entonces… decidí abrir con esta llave, entré y saqué a Puppy a la playa, el te reconoció y se fue corriendo directo hacia a ti, asegurándome que estaba por fin contigo volví y te deje la nota, salí y deje la llave en su lugar no te preocupes y fui a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y aquí me tienes- Explico. –Espero que no te moleste-

-Por supuesto que no- Contestó divertida. –Pero… debo de admitir que me tenias intrigada, aunque realmente sabia que era alguien conocido, pasa por favor- Dijo dándole paso.

-Gracias- Sonrió como solía hacerlo. –Prefiero acompañarte, ibas a salir ¿No es así?- Dijo indicándole su bolso que había recogido y sus llaves. –Claro solo si no te molesta-

-De acuerdo- Le sonrió felizmente de volver a verlo. –Pero… antes no quieres un poco de agua, algo de tomar- Dijo mientras el peligris negó. –De acuerdo, entonces vamos…-Dijo aceptando el brazo del mejor amigo de su hermano.

Camino al centro comercial Sakura iba muy atenta conduciendo mientras de reojo miraba a Yukito que iba en silencio y mirando por la ventana seriamente. La ojiverde sacó un disco titulado "RELAXING" y subió un poco el volumen. Yukito la miró.

-Esa canción…- Susurró. –La había escuchado antes-

-Si- Asintió la joven.-Es uno de los discos favoritos de mamá- Explico.

-Entiendo- Contesto el peligris, la música del disco era de sonidos naturales acompañada de música relajante, se escuchaba el mar y Yukito cerró los ojos lentamente, dejándose llevar por el sonido.

-Te agrada ¿Cierto?- Sonrió. –No conocía tu gusto por esta música- Y el peligris sonrió sin decir nada.

Después de pasar unos cuantos semáforos llegaron al centro comercial.

-Y bien… empezaremos por aquí ¿Cierto?- Dijo indicándole la primera tienda a donde casualmente la chica había pensado ir.

-¡Brujo!- Le dijo en forma de broma y riendo. -¿Cómo es que sabias que vendría aquí?- Indicándole la tienda.

-Por que se que tienes pensado llevarle algo a tu padre, como es costumbre- Sonrió. –Las galletas de aquí son deliciosas, te las recomiendo- Dijo entrando. –Mira… ¿Qué te parece si les llevamos un poco de estas?- Dijo tomando una charolita para poner las galletas.

-Bueno…- Dijo dudosa. –En realidad nunca las he probado…- Reaccionó. –Un momento Yukito… ¿acabas de decir, lo que creo que dijiste?- El peligris solo sonrió.

-Ah! Creo que había olvidado decirte, tu padre me llamó esta mañana para invitarme a cenar, me comentó que irían ustedes y decidí venir por ti-

-Vaya… Eso me parece perfecto- Se decidió y escogió de todas las galletas posibles. –Pero… aun no me has contado ¿Cómo es que has probado las galletas de este lugar?- Dijo buscando con la mirada el área de los pasteles.

-Bueno… eso es sencillo- Hizo una pausa. –En realidad… en ocasiones vengo aquí a comprar postres, incluso…- Se acerco a ella un poco mas quedando a la altura de sus oídos. –La verdad es que… la persona que hace estas galletas es un gran amigo mío- Dijo en un susurro. –Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie- Le guiñó el ojo.

-De acuerdo…- Se limitó a contestar.

Compraron lo necesario y entraron a otra tienda, pero ahora de ropa.

-Creo que te quedaría magnifico este vestido- Sugirió.

-¿Tu crees? En realidad… No se…- Dijo dudosa. –Es solo una cena familiar y pues…-

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece este?- Dijo mostrándole un vestido blanco, con flores bordadas.

-Definitivamente no- Rió divertida. –Prefiero algo más… Casual…- Agregó. –Creo que me decidiré por unos jeans y una blusa, zapatillas y…- Yukito la interrumpió.

-¿Mejor cambiamos los jeans por un pantalón capri, ¿Qué tal este?- Dijo mostrándole un pantalón capri sensacional.

-Definitivamente…- Lo miró pensativa.

-Ven…- La tomó de la mano. –Pruébatelo- Dijo encaminándola hacia los probadores.

-¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo?- Se acerco una señorita que trabajaba ahí.

-Eh… Me probare este pantalón- Contestó apenada Sakura.

-De acuerdo… pase… por aquí por favor- Le indicaba la señorita.

-Gracias- Contestó.

Sakura no podía negar que el pantalón le gustaba y que se le veía divino así que salio del probador para mostrárselo a su amigo peligris.

-Fiu, fiu- Dijo Yukito silbando. –Se te ve bastante bien Sakura- La ojiverde sonrió apenada.

-Gracias- Contestó.

-Bien… la señorita me mostró estas cuantas blusas…- Sonrió. –Yo no se mucho de estas cosas pero… estoy seguro que se verán mucho mejor puestas en ti- Agregó entregándole algunas blusas.

Sakura se probó todas, cada que se probaba una se la mostraba a Yukito. Hasta que por fin la castaña se decidió por una y salió del probador entregándole la ropa a la joven que la estaba atendiendo.

-¿Puede envolverlos?- Dijo el peligris finalmente. –Por favor…- Mientras que Sakura se sorprendió.

-No, nada de eso Yukito, te lo agradezco pero…- Dijo tratando de detenerlo, el peligris había pagado la ropa. –Yukito… por favor-

-Sigamos…- Dijo cargando las bolsas.

-Pero…-

-Vamos Sakura… quiero que también me ayudes a escoger algún cambio para esta noche- Le dijo entrando a una tienda para caballeros y la menor de los Kinomoto asintió.

Yukito le indico algo a un joven que se encontraba en la caja, después fue hacia un tipo closet y sacó un traje, mostrándoselos.

-¿Le parece bien este?- Se acercó indicándole a Yukito.

-En realidad…- Lo vio detenidamente. –Me gustaría algo menos formal- Miró de reojo a la castaña y se volteó hacia con ella que lo miraba y le guiñó el ojo.

-Yukito…- Llamó Sakura. -¿Es para la cena de esta noche?- Y el peligris asintió.

-Tengo que verme bien, después de todo tengo 6 meses sin visitarlos y como tu irás guapísima a la cena y seré tu acompañante momentáneamente creo que debo de esforzarme un poco ¿No crees?- La ojiverde solo sonrió.

-Yukito…- Susurro la joven.

-¿Me permites un momento?- La menor de los Kinomoto asintió. -¿Quieres ver alguna otra cosa o prefieres esperarme?-

-No, no hay problema… te espero- Contesto.

Yukito se dirigió hacia el joven de hace algunos minutos antes y le indicó un modelo, Sakura salió un momento de la tienda y se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban afuera para descansar.

A unos cuantos centímetros de ahí se encontraba una chica con un semblante fatal y apuradísima repartiendo unas tacitas de café y de té y repartiendo unos bolantes, la joven se acercó hacia Sakura ofreciéndole también y la ojiverde negó con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Necesito ayuda!- Dijo la joven pelinegra. –Mi compañera aun no llega y estoy hecha un desastre- Dijo desesperada mientras Sakura solo la miraba con una gota en la cabeza aun mas grande que la anterior. La joven pelinegra dejo una bandeja y recogió otra dejándola en el stand donde se encontraba otra chica haciendo café y té.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Se ofreció gentilmente, a lo que la chica la miró con una cara feliz, que daba un poco de miedo.

-¿¡¡Hablas en serio!!?- Sakura asintió. –Muchas gracias…- Dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas. –De acuerda…- Sonrió ahora satisfecha. –Lo que tienes que hacer es solo ofrecer café ¿Ves esas personas de allá?- La ojiverde asintió. –Solo tienes que ofrecerles una taza- Confirmo la joven. –De verdad… ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!- Dijo tomando otra bandeja y entregándosela a la castaña.

-Uh…- Suspiro, viendo a la pelinegra que agilizaba sus movimientos para seguir repartiendo. –De acuerdo… supongo que no será difícil… Esto ya lo he hecho antes- Se dijo a si misma recordando los tiempos de la preparatoria cuando ella había sido mesera en una cafetería. (Algo así como Touya tenia mil trabajos en el anime). –Aquí voy…- Dijo finalmente.

Se acercó a un grupo de ancianas.

-Muy buenas tardes- Saludo Sakura con gentileza. -¿Gustan una taza de té o bien…- Le sonrió a una de ellas. –Una taza de café…?- Dijo dándoles a escoger una taza.

-Oh…- Dijo una señora robusta. –Muchas gracias jovencita…-

-No hay de que…- Sonrió, sin duda alguna Sakura sabia como tratar a las personas.

-Disculpe… Señorita- Se escuchó que llamaron a Sakura.

-¿Si?- Se acercó a tres jóvenes.

-¿Me podría dar una taza de té helado por favor?- Dijo una joven pelinegra de hermosos ojos granate de tez morena clara.

-Por supuesto…- Contestó Sakura dándole una taza.

-Yo también…- Se escuchó de un joven ambarino, cabello color chocolate y tez de la misma que la joven pelinegra. -¿Tiene café?- Dijo buscando una mirada alguna taza.

Sakura al percatarse que las tazas de café se habían terminado se disculpó.

-En un momento le traeré…-

-Vaya…- Dijo ahora un joven níveo, cabello rubio y ojos color violeta. –Por lo que veo a Shaoran le simpatizó esa chica he…- Dijo mirando al ambarino.

-No digas tonterías Kumashi…- Dijo con molestia la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto Shaoran solo miraba a la ojiverde esperando su café.

-Aquí tiene…- Entregó el café.

-Gracias…- Contesto Shaoran.

-Y tu ¿No vas a querer?- Dijo la pelinegra.

-No Meiling…- Contesto el rubio. –Estoy bien gracias…- Se dirigió a la castaña.

-Con su permiso- Inconscientemente las miradas de Sakura y Shaoran se cruzaron.

-¡Sakura!- Se escuchó que la llamaron.

La castaña fue al encuentro de Yukito que había salido ya de la tienda terminando las compras.

--------------------------

Meiling le dio un sorbo a su té mirando como Shaoran miraba a Sakura y no le pareció.

-La próxima vez deberías de pedirle su numero telefónico ¿No crees?- Dijo Meiling molesta sacando al ambarino de sus pensamientos. –Hubieras disimulado un poco- Dando otro sorbo a su té.

-No te preocupes amigo…- Dijo el rubio. –En pocas palabras lo que te trata de decir es que, nunca la habías mirado así como miraste a esa chica- Dijo tomando del hombro a su amigo. –Lo que pasa es que Meiling esta celosa- La pelinegra le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

-Te escuché perfectamente Kumashi, y si no quieres volver pronto a casa será mejor que cierres la boca- Le ordenó.

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros.

-Era solo un decir- Le guiñó un ojo a Shaoran.

-Basta, con ustedes dos siempre es lo mismo- Dijo ahora Shaoran. –Ustedes terminaran casados- A lo que el rubio y la pelinegra se miraron sorpresivamente y se dieron la espalda.

-Por favor Shaoran no bromees con eso… para mi es demasiado- Dijo Meiling dejándolos atrás y caminando aprisa.

-Te lo dije… Las mujeres son extrañas- Dijo el níveo.

-¡Kumashi!- Dijo furiosa.

-Será mejor que ya no diga mas- Dijo el níveo con una gotita en la cabeza.

------------------------------------

-Terminadas las compras será mejor que volvamos a casa- Dijo el peligris a Sakura.

-Tienes razón- Asintió. –Creo que esa chica, terminará cansadísima a este paso- Dijo refiriéndose a la chica de los bolantes y del café.

-Pobrecilla- Dijo Yukito. –Fue muy gentil de tu parte ayudarla mientras estaba en la tienda ¿Te hice esperar mucho?- Sakura negó.

-En realidad… al ayudarla recordé viejos tiempos, así que… no sentí el tiempo- Contestó con sinceridad.

Subieron al auto y minutos después llegaron a la casa de Sakura.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?- Pregunto Sakura a Yukito entrando a la sala.

-Si, encontré lo indicado para mí, para Touya y para tu papá-

-¿Para ellos también?- Dijo abriendo la ventana.

-Si, les compré obsequios a ellos, espero que les guste- La castaña sonrió.

-Prepararé algo de comer, espero que tengas hambre- Le sonrió desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Jeje…- En ese momento gruñó su estómago de hambre. –Lo siento- Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Puedes escuchar música o bien puedes ver televisión mientras preparo la comida-

Del congelador sacó cinco filetes de pollo, los descongeló y en una casuela puso un poco de aceite de oliva, los sazonó y comenzó a freírlos, realmente se veía delicioso.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Entró Yukito a la cocina.

-No te preocupes, no será necesario, ya casi esta listo, dejémoslo un rato así, solo falta la ensalada, pero en cuestión de segundos esta, solo dame unos minutos ahora vuelvo-

Subió algunas bolsas a su habitación y las guardó, revisó la contestadora que no tenía ningún mensaje y bajó rápidamente.

-Espero que haya quedado bien…- Dijo Yukito cuando entró Sakura a la cocina.

-Yukito, no te hubieras molestado- Dijo al ver que el peligris había empezado a hacer la ensalada.

-No te preocupes, solo quise ayudar, tampoco quiero estar aquí de holgazán- Rió.

-De acuerdo- Rió también. –Entonces… solo ayúdame a poner la mesa- Yukito asintió.

-La comida esta lista- Dijo minutos después la ojiverde, sirviendo la comida en la mesa. –Espero que te guste-

-Gracias por la comida- Dijeron ambos.

Después de comida Yukito fue a una habitación de huéspedes a darse una ducha, mientras Sakura arreglaba su ropa entusiasmada para esa noche.

-Esta noche veré a mi papá y a mi hermano- Dijo para si misma guardando unas toallas en una cómoda.

Unas cuantas horas después Yukito esperaba a Sakura en la sala, listo para la cena, envolvió las galletas y las había puesto en la mesa para que no se olvidaran.

-Lista- Dijo la ojiverde bajando de las escaleras.

-Te ves hermosa- Le dijo Yukito haciendo sonrojar levemente a la castaña.

-Gracias- Contestó. Llevaba el pantalón capri café que había comprado horas antes, unas zapatillas del mismo color, una blusa blanca de tirantes y un saco que hacia juego su pantalón, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, le llegaba hasta los hombros un poco moldeado y en la parte superior un listón blanco que la hacia lucir perfecta, maquillaje en tonos tierra pero muy al natural y un poco de gloss en los labios. –También te ves muy bien- Agregó.

-Gracias- Contestó ahora el peligris abriéndole la puerta. Él llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos negros, el cabello lo tenía un poco despeinado pero lucia bastante bien. – ¿Te molestaría si esta vez manejo yo?-

-Por supuesto que no- Contestó entregándole las llaves de su auto.

-En realidad… me refería a mi auto- Sonrió con una gotita en la cabeza indicándole que su auto estaba justo fuera de su casa. –Por favor- Dijo caballerosamente abriéndole la puerta de su Civic negro.

-Gracias…- Dijo tomando asiento.

Una hora después llegaron a la antigua casa de la ojiverde. Yukito sacó algunas bolsas de la cajuela mientras Sakura tocaba el timbre.

-Sakura, Yukito- Dijo el señor Kinomoto al abrir la puerta. –Que gusto verlos- Dijo alegremente apunto de cerrar la puerta.

-Un momento…- Se escuchó impidiendo que el padre de Sakura la cerrará. –No pensarán dejarme aquí fuera ¿Cierto?- Dijo Touya que acababa de llegar.

-Touya- Sonrió su padre.

-Pasen, pasen por favor- Dijo abriendo paso a los recién llegados.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó una vieja amiga de la familia.

-¡Profesora Mitsuki!- Dijo casi gritando del gusto. –Pero que gusto verla por aquí- La abrazó.

-Gracias...- Dijo mirando al hermano de Sakura. –Lo mismo digo- Terminó de decir sin dejar de verlo. De la falda de la antigua profesora una pequeña niña muy parecida a ella la llamó casi en un susurro.

-Mami…- Dijo la pequeña castaña. -¿Quiénes son ellos?- Dijo Minatsu al ver a los recién llegados que eran completos desconocidos para ella.

-Saluda cariño- Le indicó a su hija. –Son nuestros amigos- Dijo tomándola de la mano. –Permítanme presentarles a Minatsu, mi hija-

-Mucho gusto- Dijo dulcemente Sakura a la pequeña. –Yo soy Kinomoto Sakura- Se agachó en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la niña. –Pero llámame Sakura- Le volvió a sonreír.

Minatsu solo miraba fijamente a todos los presentes y al parecer la ojiverde fue de su más entero agrado.

-Mi nombre es Tsukishiro Yukito, pero puedes llamarme Yukito- Dijo imitando a su amiga. –Y el es Kinomoto Touya mi mejor amigo- Presentó al hermano de Sakura.

-Yuki- Dijo con su típico tono. –Gracias, pero no necesito que me presenten, puedo hacerlo yo mismo- El peligris sonrió, lo conocía mejor que nadie y esperaba esa respuesta.

-Pasemos a la sala- Invitó Fujitaka. –Supongo que tendrán mucho que contarse- Agregó.

El señor Kinomoto sirvió un platito con las galletas que su hija y Yukito le habían obsequiado.

-Toma…- Se acercó Sakura a Minatsu. –Pruébala, sé que te gustará- Acarició su mejilla.

-¿Cómo se dice?- Dijo Kaho a la niña.

-Gracias…- Dijo haciendo uso de sus buenos modales aprendidos por su madre.

-Es un poco tímida- Agregó.

-Entiendo…- Miró a Minatsu. –Es natural, aun no me conoce-

-En realidad es tu misma imagen- Comentó Touya. –En cuanto me di cuenta, supe que seria familiar tuyo, pero… nunca me imagine que fuera tu hija-

-Así es…- Sonrió.

-¿Y tu esposo?- Preguntó ahora el peligris.

-Se encuentra de viaje- Contestó.

-Si gustan podemos pasar al comedor- Indicó ahora el padre de la ojiverde. –La cena esta lista-

Durante la cena todos se miraron unos a otros mas no había dicho palabra alguna, en la cena todos permanecieron en silencio.

-Te quedó delicioso papá- Dijo la castaña rompiendo el silencio ante el comentario los presentes asintieron.

-Me alegra que les haya gustado- Contestó al ver la aprobación de sus invitados.

Terminando la cena pasaron a la sala donde Minatsu se quedó completamente dormida.

-Debe de estar cansada…- Dijo Touya al ver la hija de su antigua amiga.

-Si- Contestó. –No esta acostumbrada a trasnocharse- Explicó. –Será mejor que vuelva al hotel, así podrá dormir mejor-

-¿Tienes en que volver?- Preguntó Sakura y su antigua profesora negó.

-Pero llamaré a un taxi para que venga por nosotras, eso no es problema- Dijo serenamente.

-No es necesario- Dijo Yukito mirando a su mejor amigo que no decía nada. –Yo puedo llevarte al hotel donde te hospedas, así no tendrás que salir y pedir un taxi y estar fuera a estas horas- Completó.

-Gracias Tsukishiro- Contestó Kaho.

-Vamos…- Dijo abriéndole la puerta y subir al auto.

**------------- Fin del capitulo-------------**

**¡Hola!**

**Estoy por aquí con un fic nuevo, este es solo como la introducción por así decirlo, para aclarar un poco este fic es Universo Alterno, solo que esta basado en el anime, es decir, que la historia de infancia es casi la misma solo que las cartas, la magia y Shaoran no existieron en el pasado de Sakura, es importante aclararlo, esta idea la tuve hace poco así que… solo espero que les guste.**

_**¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!**_


	2. La empresa en Quiebra

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. Solo algunos personajes que aparecerán a través del fic que no salen en el anime son parte del fic creados por mí. **

_**Luchando por Amor**_

_**by**_

_**Katsumi00**_

_**Capitulo Nº 2**_

_--------La empresa en Quiebra-------_

Sakura había terminado el desayuno y lo había dejado listo para servir dejando una nota a su papá y a su hermano ya que se iría con Yukito de vuelta a casa.

-En realidad quisiera despedirme de ellos como se debe pero…- Miró su reloj. –Se me hará un poco tarde, no quiero despertarlos…- Dijo cerrando finalmente la puerta.

-Creo que será mejor que los llames cuando estés en tu trabajo con un poco mas de tiempo- Sugirió Yukito.

-Si, eso haré- Contestó. -¿Volverás a casa o te quedaras en el hotel donde te hospedas?-

-Prefiero regresar aquí- Contestó. –Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con Touya, además de que me servirá para platicar un poco con él después de tanto tiempo…- Explicó.

-Entiendo…- Asintió la ojiverde. –Si quieres puedo irme en taxi-

-Para nada…- Contestó interrumpiéndola. –Vine contigo, me corresponde llevarte hasta tu casa- Ante este comentario Sakura sonrió.

Pasada una hora Sakura por fin llegó a su ahora hogar, agitó una mano despidiendo a su amigo peligris.

-Adiós- Decía desde su banqueta.

-Te llamaré más tarde- Dijo el mejor amigo de su hermano antes de irse y segundos después, su auto arrancó.

----------------------------------------------

-¡Puppy!- Dijo entrando a su casa, al escuchar que el cachorro raspaba un poco la puerta a su llegada. –Hola- Dijo acariciándolo. –¿La pasaste bien?- Sirviéndole un poco de croquetas para cachorro.

-Bueno… tomare una ducha, si no, se me hará tarde- Abrió las cortinas de su habitación y por fin entró a la bañera.

-Ah…- Suspiró sintiéndose relajada por el agua caliente. –Que bien se siente…-

El teléfono celular de Sakura timbró pero la castaña no escuchaba, después de algunos minutos el celular volvió a timbrar y esta vez, escuchó perfectamente saliendo inmediatamente de la bañera para así poder contestar.

-¿Si¿Diga?- Contestó por fin.

-¡Sakura¡Dios Santo por fin contestas!- Dijo apuradísima Tomoyo. –Hace un rato Tina, me estuvo llamando para preguntarme ¿Qué pasaba contigo? Me dijo que te llamó cientos de veces a tu casa y que nadie respondía y en tu celular ni hablar…- Explicó. –Me tenias también preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo ¿Todo esta bien?-

-Si todo esta bien, lo siento… ayer fui a casa de papá y pase la noche allá y al celular se le descargo la batería así que lo deje cargando aquí- Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Tina me dijo que te comunicaras inmediatamente con ella, por suerte me encontró en la Boutique pero por poco no contestaba- Explicó.

-Gracias Tomoyo…- Contestó a su mejor amiga. –En un minuto la llamaré-

-Te dejo entonces- Dijo en forma de despedida. –Chao, cuídate, cualquier cosa ya sabes- Dijo colgando el teléfono.

-Uh…- Suspiro cansada. –Tendré que llamar a Tina ahora mismo- Se dijo mientras de acomodaba la toalla al cuerpo.

-Empresa Imperial, buenos días- Contestó una voz femenina un poco apagada.

-¿Tina?- Dijo la castaña reconociendo la voz. –Soy Sakura-

-¡Sakura!- Dijo casi gritando. -¿¡En donde has estado mujer!?- Dijo apuradísima. –Aquí la empresa te necesita más que nunca y como loca te he estado buscando, tienes que venir urgentemente-

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No me asustes- Dijo sin entender. –Aún no es mi horario de entrada-

-No me has entendido Sakura- Dijo aun más desesperada al ver que la castaña no entendía la gravedad del asunto. –Tienes que presentarte en la empresa pero ya- Dijo aun con más rapidez. –Auditoría vino a la empresa desde ayer y exigió los estados de cuenta- Dijo al borde de la histeria.

-¿¡Que!?- Dijo aun sin entender muy bien. -¿¡Pero por que!?- Dijo ahora preocupada, si auditoría había ido a la empresa era por que algo andaba mal.

-¡Sakura! No te diré más, tienes que venir inmediatamente y por ahora te dejo por que el señor Weimar me llama- Dijo despidiéndose rápidamente. –Ven pero ya- Dijo finalmente antes de colgar.

La ojiverde al estar pensando en la visita de Auditoría se vistió rápidamente, bajó las escaleras y tomó las llaves de su auto, camino hacia la empresa no dejó de pensar en lo poco que le había dicho su amiga y aceleró.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaba en el elevador esperando impaciente a que se detuviera en el piso indicado.

-Vamos…- Se decía a si misma.

-¡Sakura! Por fin llegas- Dijo una joven pelirroja, ojos granate y tez blanca. –El señor Weimar te esta esperando en su oficina, hace un momento le avisé que venias para acá- Explicó.

-Gracias Tina…- Dijo sin detener el paso hacia la oficina de su jefe. –Ponme al tanto de la situación antes de entrar con el señor Weimar…- Dijo mirando a la joven.

-Bien…- Se detuvo por un momento. –Auditoría vino ayer, sin previo aviso, creo que alguien ya estaba enterado de los malos manejos que se llevaron acabo en la empresa- La castaña la miró sorprendida y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cómo que malos manejos? Las cuentas y los registros, todo estaba en orden ¿Cómo que malos manejos?-

-Parker… Él estaba al tanto de eso, al parecer… sus registros y sus estados de cuenta…- Dijo mirando al frente. –La parte de la que se encargaba su jefe, el otro dueño y accionista de la empresa estaban en quiebra, hicieron malos manejos… Eso es lo que pasó…- Dijo tratando de explicar todo con mas claridad.

-¡Parker! Pero… los estados de cuenta y los registros que mostró en la junta… todos estaban perfectamente bien, estaban al nivel de la parte que me corresponde- Dijo sin poder creer lo que le había dicho su amiga pelirroja.

-Eran falsos, él mismo lo probó ante la junta con auditoria que exigió todo lo que tuviera que ver con los manejos de la empresa-

-De acuerdo… Suficiente- Dijo antes de entrar a la oficina de su jefe.

-¡Kinomoto!- Dijo el señor Weimar al ver a la contadora entrar. –Por fin aparece- Dijo extendiendo los brazos. -¿En donde demonios estaba? Estuve como loco buscándola y nada- Dijo acercándose ahora a su escritorio.

-Lo siento mucho señor- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Moura me trajo los estados de cuenta durante su ausencia, desde ayer…- Dijo mirando su escritorio, como si fuera interesante. –Ayer Auditoría vino y exigió estados de cuenta…- Dijo ahora bajando el tono de voz hasta quedar en un susurro.

-Lo siento señor- Volvió a decir la ojiverde.

-No es que lo sienta Kinomoto…- Dijo levantando la mirada. – Usted esta despedida- La ojiverde tomó una bocanada de aire para hablar pero su jefe la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo. -Todo se ha terminado, todo por lo que luche mantener, todo lo que tenia, por lo que me esforzaba cada día junto con mis empleados…- Hizo una breve pausa.

-¡Despe…! –Fue de nuevo interrumpida y el señor Weimar le indicó que primero lo escuchara. -No, no entiendo a que se refiere señor- Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Bancarrota, quiebra… ¿Sabe lo que quiere decir eso?- Dijo apoyándose ahora en su escritorio.

A tal comentario de su jefe, Sakura se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida.

-Así es Kinomoto- Reafirmó el señor Weimar. –Nos quedamos en bancarrota, esta empresa ha sido cerrada…- Dijo tristemente. –Ahora… hágame favor de salir¡Salga ahora!- Ordenó.

-Pero…- Dijo atónita de lo que le había contado su jefe. –Aun no puedo creerlo-

-Créalo Kinomoto…- Dijo abriendo un cajón. –Esta la orden de cerrar la empresa…-

Ante las pruebas Sakura no dijo nada, se sentía en cierta parte culpable al no darse cuenta a tiempo.

-¡Que salga ahora!- Dijo molesto y triste, todo aquello era una situación bastante difícil, el haber perdido todo solo por una persona tramposa que puso en juego no solo el destino de él si no de todos los demás empleados, la menor de los Kinomoto obedeció y salió inmediatamente de ahí dirigiéndose a su oficina.

-Sakura…- Susurró su amiga pelirroja al verla entrar.

-Tina…- Contestó al verla. –No puedo creer lo que acabo de presenciar- Dijo cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

-Nadie puede asimilarlo al igual que tú- Agregó. –Entiendo como te sientes…-

-No te preocupes…- Dijo –Estoy bien…-

-Es algo triste… Pero no es culpa de nadie Sakura…- Se detuvo al escuchar el teléfono. –Lo siento… iré a contestar, nos vemos después- La castaña solo asintió.

Era como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero prefirió pensar en otra cosa aunque resultara imposible. Tocaron a la puerta y la ojiverde abrió.

-¿Puedo hacer la limpieza Señorita Kinomoto?- Dijo una señora de servicio.

Sakura solo la miró fijamente, es que acaso no estaba enterada o… ¿Acaso podía ocultar que también se sentía como los demás empleados y al igual que ella y trataba de ocultar la tragedia?

-Pero…- Dijo mirando a sus compañeros que aun trabajaban como si la empresa siguiera en buenas condiciones.

-Aun no cierran la empresa Señorita Kinomoto, todavía hay trabajo por hacer- Sonrió calidamente.

-Tiene razón…- Entendiendo las palabras de esa señora. –Esto aun no ha terminado…- Susurró. –Iré por un café…- Avisó mientras la señora había empezado con la limpieza.

Sakura se sentía confundida, tenia miles de cosas en la cabeza por lo sucedido después pasó por la oficina de Charl Parker y sintió que la sangre le hervía de rabia y entró sin tocar.

-¡Tu!- Dijo molesta. –Eres un sin vergüenza ¿Cómo pudiste?- Dijo sin contener su molestia.

-¡Kinomoto!- Dijo al verla entrar diciéndole insultos que sin duda alguna se merecía.

-Tu sabias perfectamente de todo esto- Dijo acercándose a su escritorio. –Tu junto con tu jefe fueron los responsables de lo que esta pasando-

-Ah… entiendo, así que es eso- Dijo tranquilamente. –En realidad… Digamos que yo los llame- Dijo Cínicamente y dándole la espalda a la ojiverde.

-¿¡Que!?- Dijo molesta y sorprendida.

-Si, escuchaste bien, yo me encargué de que Auditoría llegara aquí pidiendo los estados de cuenta, los puse al tanto y ya vez…-

-Eres un Cínico- Levantando el tono de voz. –Si no te has dado- Dijo abriendo la puerta. -¡Tu al igual que todos nosotros te has quedado sin empleo, fuiste un egoísta, todos ellos trabajan aquí, con entusiasmo o sin él pero se mantenían de esta empresa y tu…- Dijo conteniendo a duras penas el llanto de la rabia que sentía.

-Tienes razón…- Dijo burlonamente. –Solo en una parte- Dijo mirándola fija y desafiantemente. –Me echaron de la empresa y demás, pero yo no me quedo como ustedes- La ojiverde no entendió. –A mi, mi jefe me ofreció empleo en otra empresa de mas prestigio mucho antes de que pasará esto, así que aunque no hubieran cerrado la empresa yo estuviera lejos de aquí en unos días- Dijo atento a la reacción de la contadora.

-No cabe duda, eres un cínico, un canalla en toda la extensión de la palabra y mucho más- Dijo dándole una bofetada y saliendo del lugar inmediatamente.

Charl solo hizo gesto de asco y de fastidio. Sakura estaba enojada, y lo manifestó dando el portazo a la puerta.

-Es un sinvergüenza, todo esto es su culpa, todo por su estúpida ambición- Dijo en el trayecto a su oficina.

-Sakura…- Dijo la joven pelirroja al verla acercarse.

-Tina… Uhhh…- Susurró cansada. -¿Pasa algo?- Su amiga negó. -¿Segura?-

-Solo… venia a…- No sabia si tenia ánimos para salir. –Solo venia a invitarte al restaurante de mis padres…- Esperando respuesta de la ojiverde.

-Tina… en realidad yo…- Titubeó un poco.

-El señor Weimar nos dio el día libre, dijo que no quedaba mucho por hacer y como ya es hora de comida… pensé invitarte al restaurante de mis padres, vamos… ¿Qué dices? La comida es deliciosa- Dijo tratándola de animar un poco. –Necesitamos despejarnos un poco…- Agregó.

La castaña miró su reloj, apenas era medio día y su jefe les había dado el día libre, de seguro el señor Weimar había dejado todo a un lado y había ido a descansar a su casa después de tanta preocupación y tanto ajetreo.

-Tienes razón… Necesitamos despejarnos- Contestó mirando la fotografía de su familia que estaba en su escritorio. –Y…- Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. –Por supuesto que me encanta la comida de tus padres, cocinan delicioso- Sonrió a su amiga.

-Me alegra escuchar eso…- Dijo satisfecha.

----------------------------------

Tina era muy entusiasta, tenia ese acento muy natural en ella puesto que era norteamericana, su padre era norteamericano y su madre era japonesa, cuando se casaron los padres de Tina se mudaron a Estados unidos, pasaron 3 años después de que ella nació y se mudaron de nuevo a Japón, pero Tina se sentía y se consideraba originaria del país del sol naciente puesto que creció ahí.

-Sabes… A mis papás les dará mucho gusto volver a verte, tu sabes como son ellos- Agregó mientras llegaban al restaurante. –Por cierto… Sonrió divertida. –Antes de venir ya había reservado una mesa, algo me decía que me dirías que si- Explicó. –Así que… reserve antes de invitarte-

La ojiverde solo sonrió.

-Así que ya lo habías pensado…- Dijo acomodándose su bolso. –A mi también me dará mucho gusto saludarlos- Sonrió.

-Me alegra que sea mutuo- Sonrió.

Llegando al restaurante Tina entró como si se tratase de su casa y sonriente miró al joven de la entrada.

-Muy buena tardes- Dijo uno de los capitanes de los meseros, la persona que cuando entran a algún restaurante, les indica una mesa.

-Hice una reservación hace un momento…- El capitán al reconocer a la joven pelirroja la hizo pasar inmediatamente. –Pase, por aquí por favor…- Indicándole el camino a la mesa reservada. –Espero disfrute su estancia aquí señorita Moura…- Dijo amablemente. –En un momento las atienden…-

-Gracias- Sonrió divertida pelirroja.

-Es muy reconocida señorita Moura…- Dijo Sakura divertida.

-Siempre es lo mismo…- Sonrió. –Al parecer ese chico es nuevo, nunca lo había visto por aquí…- La castaña asintió. –Mis padres deben estar en la cocina ¿Te parece si después de comer vamos a saludarlos?-

-Por supuesto… Pero creí que les habías avisado antes…- Su amiga negó.

-No quise hacerlo, preferí darles una sorpresa, solo llame para reservar-

-Entiendo…- Sonrió tranquilamente.

El mesero se presentó y les dio la carta de menús no sin antes recomendarles el platillo del día, por el que se decidieron ordenar.

-De seguro papá tendrá una nueva idea para el menú- Sonrió la pelirroja.

-Eso se escucha bien- Sonrió la ojiverde. Pudo ver a lo lejos a tres chicos platicando amenamente, estaba segura de que los había visto antes y entonces el mesero interrumpió sus pensamientos al servirle una garrafa de jugo de naranja. –Gracias…- Dijo al mesero.

-En un momento más les traeré su orden- Anunció el mesero.

-Gracias- Contestaron ambas.

Minutos después les sirvieron el delicioso platillo y terminando se dirigieron a un pasillo antes de entrar a la cocina, tal y como lo había dicho Tina, irían a ver a sus padres.

-Señorita Moura, que gusto verla por aquí- Saludó una señora robusta.

-Gracias- Sonrió Tina. –¿Estarán mis padres ocupados?-

-No lo creo, pero pasen al jardín, yo les avisaré- Dijo Yuriko, la señora robusta, era una de las personas que tenían mas tiempo trabajando en el restaurante y había visto crecer a Tina, la consideraba como una hija puesto que ella no tenía hijos.

-Gracias…- Contestó haciendo caso a Yuriko.

-Señorita Kinomoto gusto en verla- Dijo también saludándola dándoles pasó al jardín.

-Gracias… el gusto es mío- Contestó Sakura.

El pasto verde y recién podado, había unos cuantos rosales alrededor y una mesa en el centro con una sombrilla, a Sakura le parecía como un campo de Golf, el jardín era grande y solo tenían acceso la familia Moura y sus amigos.

Tina sonrió al ver la silueta de sus padres y se echo a correr para abrazarlos.

-¡Hola Tina!- Saludaron correspondiendo el abrazo de su hija.

-Muy buenos días señor y señora Moura- Saludó Sakura.

-¡Sakura! Pero que gusto verte- Saludo la madre de su amiga.

-En este mes no te habíamos visto por aquí Sakura- Agregó ahora el padre de Tina.

-En realidad… - Dijo Tina. –Las cosas en la empresa no van muy bien, nos ha mantenido mas ocupadas que de costumbre- Contestó su hija ayudando un poco a Sakura.

-Entiendo…- Contestó Nikora, la madre de Tina. –Ven George- Le indicó a sus esposo. –Ayúdame a poner esta silla aquí, por favor…- Le dijo sentándose cerca de su hija y de Sakura.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con la empresa?- Inquirió el padre de la pelirroja.

-En realidad papá…- Trató de decir con suavidad.

El rostro de la castaña se tensó un poco y dirigió la mirada a otra parte. Los padres de la pelirroja pudieron darse cuenta del semblante de Sakura y entendieron que no era momento de hablarlo.

-¡Ya se!- Dijo entusiasta Nikora. –Les traeré el nuevo postre que he hecho, estoy segura que les encantará-

-No es necesario mamá- Dijo rápidamente su hija. –Quedamos mas que satisfechas y al menos a mi no me cabe otro bocadillo más- Explicó mirando a la ojiverde.

-Tina tiene razón señora Moura- Sonrió gentilmente. –En realidad la comida estuvo deliciosa como siempre, pero creo que para mi también fue suficiente- Dijo tocándose el estomago y con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Oh! Entiendo- Sonrió divertida.

Después de algunos minutos las dos jóvenes se despidieron alegremente de los chefs y dueños del restaurante Moura y salieron del jardín. De haber entrado al restaurante un poco tristes salieron riendo y alegremente.

-¡Oh!- Se detuvo la pelirroja. –Olvide mi bolso- Anunció. –Ahora vuelvo no tardo- Y fue directamente de vuelta al jardín, dejando a la castaña en la entrada.

---------------------------------------------

En algún lugar de Hong Kong Ieran la madre de Shaoran se encontraba yendo de un lado a otro.

-Por supuesto que no…- Decía un poco exaltada la señora Li.

-Pero señora…- Decía su secretaria. –No es bueno para usted, debe de tranquilizarse-

-No soy vieja, ni mucho menos una enferma- Decía molesta. –Sigo siendo como siempre y por supuesto que no es necesario volver a casa…-

-Recuerde que el doctor le pidió reposo, por favor- Seguía diciendo la secretaria de Ieran.

-Por supuesto que no, estoy bien y punto- Dijo dándole la espalda a la joven.

-Acabo de llamar a una de sus hijas- Agregó.

Ieran hizo gesto de horror y de furia a la vez.

-¿¡Que has hecho que!?-

-Llame a la Señorita Shiefa…- Contestó insegura.

Ieran al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control estaba a punto de explotar contra su secretaria que era muy distraída y un poco torpe pero eficiente.

_-"Relájate, cuenta hasta…"-_ Pensó mirando a la joven secretaria que usaba lentes y detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar la dulce voz de su hija Shiefa.

-¡Hola Mamá!- Dijo efusivamente y se abalanzó sobre ella. -¿¡Estas bien!?-

-Shiefa…- Decía con una venita en la frente. –Shi…Shiefa…- Trataba de controlarse.

-Gracias Mikki, puedes retirarte- Le ordenó a la secretaria, que hizo caso omiso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo.

-¿Cómo¿Acaso no te dijo Nikki que vendría por ti?- Dijo inocentemente. –Te llevaré a casa para que descanses- Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Así estaré más tranquila, recuerda que soy la única de tus hijas que esta en casa contigo, ya que aun no me he casado- Agregó. –Pero Shaoran que aun vive con nosotras- Seguía diciendo desesperando a su madre. –Esta de viaje, así que yo te cuidare-

La hermana de Shaoran estaba mas que animada por llevar a su madre de vuelta a casa, la empresa la había estresado mucho y siempre tenia uno que otro mareo, es por eso que el doctor le había dicho que se relajara un poco y que no pasará mucho tiempo en la empresa, las preocupaciones y el estrés le estaban afectando un poco a su organismo pero no era nada grave.

Shiefa era una joven muy entusiasta, siempre estaba alegre y procuraba estar con su familia lo más que podía, ella al igual que los demás miembros del Clan Li, trabajaban arduamente en las empresas que estaban dispersadas alrededor de Europa, Asia y América.

-Vamos mamá- Dijo dulcemente. –Necesitas descansar…- Dijo ahora seriamente. Ayudó a su madre para que subiera a su auto y después subió ella y arrancó.

Los hermosos ojos miel de Shiefa podían reflejar que estaba un poco preocupada por su madre, aunque también estaba acostumbrada al carácter fuerte de ella, aun así ella sabia lidiar perfectamente, su hermoso cabello castaño le llegaba a media espalda se mecía suavemente con el aire que se colaba por la ventana.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar antes de ir a casa?- Inquirió Shiefa.

-No- Dijo cortantemente teniendo la mirada fija al frente.

-De acuerdo…- Suspiró cansada. –Iremos a casa entonces…-

-----------------------------------------

Meiling decidió sentarse en una de las sillas del restaurante de la entrada mientras Shaoran y Kumashi salían del baño.

-¡Hombres!- Se dijo a si misma la pelinegra. No le gustaba que le hicieran esperar.

Después miro todo a su alrededor, sin duda alguna ese era uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, el restaurante Moura, su mirada seguía registrando el lugar, después miró a una joven que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella y la reconoció, era la joven que repartía café y té en el centro comercial.

Sakura tenia la vista fija en cierto joven ambarino que se dirigía a la entrada, pero se detuvo al parecer un señor se había levantado de su mesa para saludarlo y la ojiverde no dejaba de verlo, Meiling quiso saber que era eso tan interesante que ocupaba su total atención.

_-"Esta mirando a Shaoran…"- _Dijo entre sus pensamientos al ver a Shaoran saludando a un importante empresario y sonrió para sus adentros. –Que lastima…- Dijo captando la atención de la ojiverde.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo Sakura confundida al captar que le hablaba a ella.

-Es una lastima, es un desperdicio- Fingiendo estar afligida. –Ese atractivo hombre…- Dijo indicándole a Shaoran. –Es gay- Sonrió para sus adentros al ver la cara de asombro de la castaña. –Mira…- Dijo divertidamente. –Ese que ves al lado de él- Dijo ahora indicándole a Kumashi. –Es su pareja…- No pudo aguantar más y sonrió. Entre sus pensamientos podía reír a carcajadas al ver el rostro de la ojiverde.

-Erm…- No sabia que decir. Shaoran le había parecido muy varonil y atractivo y por lo poco que lo había tratado en el centro comercial le pareció también muy amable y caballeroso.

-Por cierto…- Fingió sorpresa. –Nos hemos visto antes ¿Cierto?- La ojiverde asintió. -¡Oh Claro!- Dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura. –Eres… la joven que nos ofreció té y café… Debe ser muy pesado tu trabajo verdad…-

-No, en realidad yo…- Trató de explicarse, aun estaba en shock por la confesión de la pelinegra. –Yo… no trabajo ahí, solo estaba ayudando a la chica del Stand…- Contestó francamente.

-Entiendo…- Contestó inexpresiva.

Shaoran se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas que lo miraban fijamente, especialmente la castaña que le resultaba increíble que el fuera gay, era tan atractivo, había conocido varios chicos pero él tenia algo que no tenían los demás. Le parecía muy varonil y apuesto, nada que ver que fuera gay o algo parecido en absoluto.

-Hola- Saludó amablemente el ambarino.

-Hola- Contestó Sakura apenada y en cierto modo decepcionada de que fuera gay.

-Oye Shaoran, espera a que lleguemos a casa y…- Decía el níveo detrás de su amigo interrumpiéndose al darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakura. _-"Ella es la chica que le gustó a Shaoran"-_ Dijo entre sus pensamientos y sonrió. –Hola- Saludó. –Nos habíamos visto antes ¿Cierto?- La menor de los Kinomoto asintió.

Meiling frunció el ceño siempre hacia lo mismo y siempre terminaba por enfurecerse y perder la poca paciencia que le tenía al mejor amigo de Shaoran.

-Mi nombre es Kumashi- Se presentó sin decir su apellido, en realidad nunca lo decía y muy pocas personas lo sabían. –Él es mi mejor amigo Li Shaoran y ella es…- La miró unos segundos adivinando la reacción de la pelinegra. –Li Meiling-

-Mucho gusto- Atinó a decir, se estaba imaginando a Shaoran y a Kumashi juntos.

-Tu nombre es…- Dijo Kumashi lanzándole una mirada picara al ambarino.

-Kinomoto Sakura- Contestó de repente.

-¡Oh!- Dijo entusiasmado. –Yo…-

-Lo siento- Dijo rápidamente la pelinegra antes de que el níveo diera el siguiente paso. –Nosotros nos tenemos que ir, mucho gusto- Dijo empujando a sus acompañantes hacia la salida.

-A…Adiós- Dijo confundida viéndolos salir.

------------------------------------------------------

-Tranquilo Shaoran…- Se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono. –Mamá esta bien, ha estado ocupada con todo esto de los asuntos de la familia, tu entiendes…-

-Pero… ¿Cómo esta ella? Hace un momento hable a la oficina de mamá y su secretaria me dijo que el doctor había estado ahí y que tu fuiste por ella, no me ocultes nada- Decía preocupado el ambarino.

-Por supuesto, el doctor la atendió, tú sabes como es mamá y el doctor le pidió reposo por el asunto de que últimamente ha estado cansada, fui por ella por que no quería volver a casa- Explicó brevemente.

-De acuerdo Shiefa, cualquier cosa que pase avísame por favor- Dijo ahora más tranquilo. –Saluda a mamá de mi parte y a todos por allá- Dijo en forma de despedida.

-Así lo haré hermanito- Contestó. –Ustedes cuídense y disfruten todo por allá, saluda a Meiling y Kumashi de mi parte ¿De acuerdo?, espero que esos dos no causen problemas como siempre- Rió divertida.

-Afortunadamente no- Contestó.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno hermanito… entonces nos vemos pronto, cuídense- Se despidió.

-Gracia, igualmente… hasta luego…- Colgó.

-Por cierto…- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa al ver a su madre entrar. –Mamá te extraña y te manda también saludos- Sonrió al ver a Ieran que la miraba con fastidio.

-Gracias Shiefa…- Sonrió ahora él, se imaginaba que su madre estaba cerca. –Por favor cuida a mamá- Dijo finalmente y colgando.

--------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Bueno… pues hasta aquí llega este capitulo por lo pronto. En realidad me he ausentado un poco, entrando de nuevo a clases no es fácil actualizar y mas con esto de que a veces no se puede escribir cuando se tienen las ideas pero solo tengo un poco del próximo capitulo, este fic es algo divertido además de que aun no empieza lo realmente principal del fic entonces… no dejen de leerlo por favor solo pido paciencia.

Antes de irme agradezco a las lindas personitas que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior y a todas aquellas personas que leen pero no dejan review me gustaría que dejaran uno para saber que les pareció. Sin mas que decir me despido: Bye, bye. ¡¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD¡¡¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!!

Atte:

Katsumi00


	3. La Herida

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. Solo algunos personajes que aparecerán a través del fic que no salen en el anime son parte del fic creados por mí. **

_**Luchando por Amor**_

_**by**_

**Katsumi00**

**Capitulo Nº 3**

_------Herida-----_

Shiefa estaba en la cocina preparando un té recomendado por Kyria la persona que se encargaba de administrar los alimentos de la Mansión Li, ella decía que se haría para la cena, una mujer de tez morena, grandes ojos negros y su largo cabello peinado en una trenza bien hecha.

-Kyria… ¿Crees que el té le sirva a mamá para que descanse?- Mirando fijamente el agua hirviendo.

-Sin duda alguna señorita Shiefa, puede estar tranquila, este té ayudara a la señora Ieran a descansar- Dijo amablemente.

-Eso espero…- Suspiro cansada. –Mamá no deja de trabajar y eso me preocupa, tal vez en este momento no sea grave, pero… y si este cansancio y todo le trae consecuencias?- Miro a la pelinegra con cara de niña chiquita.

-Usted tranquila… Ya verá que con el té descansará- Se acercó a ella tocándole el hombro. –Su madre es fuerte- Sonrió dulcemente.

-Si…- Susurró poniendo ahora el té en una taza llevándolo hacia la habitación de Ieran.

Shiefa tocó suavemente a la puerta sonriente como siempre.

-¿Mamá?- La buscó con la mirada. -¿Mamá?...- Escuchó el sonido del agua, dirigió la mirada hacia el cuarto de baño y dejo en una mesita la bandeja con el té y salio.

A la hermana de Shaoran le apasionaba bailar e incluso iba a algunas clases de baile particulares, era la que mas estaba con Shaoran y siempre lo apoyaba en todo, cuando eran niños, siempre pasaban la tarde en el jardín mientras que ella le mostraba algunos pasos de baile. El celular de Shiefa timbró pero colgó de inmediato al ver que era un chico que siempre estaba siguiéndola, era uno de sus mas enteros admiradores y lo había conocido en una de sus clases, a partir de ahí no se lo quitaba de encima.

-Tu otra vez…- Dijo con desgano. –Olvídalo…- Siguió su camino.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar así que decidió apagarlo sin mas remedio, era un verdadero fastidio para ella tener que soportar todo aquello, era demasiado penoso tener que soportar todo eso frente a la gente, al principio le seguía la corriente y hasta cierto punto le agradaba pero solo era como amigo, después de varias confesiones de amor y demás ella sin duda estaba cansada de siempre escuchar lo mismo y de ver que siempre se hacia el galán frente a todo el mundo.

-De seguro no soy la única a la que aburres…- Bufo y siguió caminado de nuevo hacia la cocina ignorando por completo su celular y el pensamiento de Sawaski el chico que la molestaba a diario.

-De nuevo es ese chico verdad- Dijo al verla entrar con el mismo semblante cuando ocurría.

-¿Qué puedo decir…? Estoy cansada- Contestó.

----------------------------------

Sakura había ido desde muy temprano a pasear por la playa con la compañía de su fiel cachorro, Puppy. El cachorro adoraba la playa, la arena y caminaba al paso de su dueña. El mar se mecía suave y ligeramente, la castaña podía sentir la brisa que acariciaba su terso rostro y que sin duda alguna estaba acostumbrada y sin querer disfrutaba el aroma del mar, el sol, el clima tan calido, exhalaba el suave viento llenando sus pulmones de ese aroma.

-El día de hoy parecerá ser largo…- Se dijo a si misma viendo la espuma del mar que se desvanecía lentamente. –No tengo mucho que hacer hoy… el señor Weimar estará cansado y destrozado- Pensaba en voz alta mientras las olas se acercaban a ella.

La menor de los Kinomoto decidió sentarse abrazando a Puppy como si eso la consolase. Repentinamente vinieron a sus pensamientos aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos ámbar de aquel joven que había conocido, le resultaba increíble que el fuera gay.

-Que pena…- Suspiró. –Parece todo lo contrario…- Tenia la mirada fija en el infinito mar y sumida en sus pensamientos se quedo casi inmóvil.

Puppy que estaba en su regazo se separó de ella. El cachorro al ver algunos niños jugar con una pelota no dudo en ir tras ellos juguetonamente. Sakura desvió la mirada hacia puppy de repente se sobresaltó al ver a cierto ambarino que acababa de estar en sus pensamientos.

Shaoran trotaba tocando el agua salada con sus pies, llevaba una playera sin mangas blanca y un short beige, descalzo. A lo lejos reconoció a la ojiverde y se acercó amigablemente pero con cierto nerviosismo.

Sakura que al verlo se quedo inmóvil observando detenidamente que se acercaba a ella y le parecía imposible, las piernas le temblaban.

-Hola- Saludó Shaoran.

-Hola- Contestó mecánicamente.

El ambarino miró a su alrededor tratando de poder identificar si venia acompañada.

-¿Vienes sola?- Sakura negó.

-Puppy viene conmigo- Sonrió al ver a su cachorro acercarse junto con la pelota que la empujaba hacia ella.

-¿Puppy?- Miró de nuevo a su alrededor para poder identificar quien era puppy. La ojiverde sonrió indicándole que el cachorro era el susodicho.

-El es Puppy, mi cachorro- Contestó.

-¡Puppy!- Dijo poniéndose en cuclillas para acariciar al cachorro que estaba detrás de él. –Es muy bonito- Los niños con los que había estado jugando puppy anteriormente esperaban su regreso para seguir jugando y Shaoran pateó la pelota en dirección a los pequeños.

-Gracias- Sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos con ellos?- Invitó.

-¿¡Te gusta jugar fútbol!?- Preguntó asombrada puesto que pensaba que a un chico gay no le interesaría jugar.

-Claro- Contestó naturalmente y extrañado. -¿No debería de gustarme?-

-No, bueno… yo- Trató de reparar lo dicho.

-¿A que hombre no le gusta?- Agregó sonriente.

_-"Si, seguro… Por eso mismo lo digo"- _Pensó.

-¿Vamos entonces?- Inquirió Shaoran.

-De acuerdo…- Contestó.

Segundos después ya estaban jugando y Shaoran jugaba bastante bien, no tenia ademanes afeminados y Sakura mientras más lo veía, le resultaba imposible creer que alguien como él fuera gay.

Sakura pateó la pelota muy fuerte alejándola de los niños y Shaoran se ofreció para ir por ella, volvió adolorido y cojeando, sangraba ligeramente por una pequeña herida.

-Pero… ¿Qué paso?- Dijo rápidamente Sakura acercándose a él para ayudarlo.

-No es nada…- Contestó dándole poca importancia a la herida.

-Pero ¿Como nada?- Dijo tocando la herida, a lo que Shaoran dio un respingo por el dolor. –Lo siento… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Pisé sin fijarme una lata abierta y me corte- Contestó. –Pero estoy bien-

-Ven…- Dijo ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. –Vamos a casa, te curare-

-Estoy bien, gracias-

La menor de los Kinomoto no hizo caso a lo que dijo y llamó a su cachorro para que volvieran a casa.

-Vamos… yo fui la que pateó muy fuerte, vamos… lo menos que puedo hacer es curarte- Dijo apenada. -¿Puedes caminar?- Él asintió.

En el trayecto a casa de Sakura, Shaoran no dijo nada y siguió a la ojiverde. Hasta que por fin llegaron, no estaba muy lejos pero la herida lastimaba al caminar. Sakura se adelantó a abrirle la puerta y dándole paso a su hogar.

-Siéntate aquí- Le indicó. –Iré por el botiquín…- Puppy se sentó al lado de Shaoran, como si lo cuidará en ausencia de su dueña.

-Limpiaré la herida, así podré quitar la arena para que no te lastimes- Dijo la contadora tratándolo de prevenir, ella tenia entendido que tal vez fuera sensible y esperaba una reacción obvia por ser gay.

-Gracias- Se limitó a decir mientras solo hacia gesto de dolor pero no gritó, ni se quejo como esperaba Sakura.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Preguntó limpiando cuidadosamente.

-Un poco…- Contestó observando cada detalle de ella.

-Pondré mertiolate…- Avisó. –Soplaré para que no te duela mucho-

-Gracias…- Dijo esperando la reacción de dicha sustancia en su herida.

-Listo- Agregó al terminar poniéndole un curita. -¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?-

Antes de que él contestara tocaron el timbre y Sakura abrió rápidamente. Era Tomoyo su mejor amiga. La bella amatista había llamado desde temprano, se había enterado por Tina lo que había ocurrido en la empresa y se pusieron de acuerdo para salir ese día, ya que era sábado y dormirían en casa de la ojiverde.

-¡Tomoyo! Pasa-

-Gracias…- La abrazó. -¿Cómo estas?- Dijo entrando a la sala donde se encontraba Shaoran.

-Bien…-Contestó.

-Hola, buenas tardes- Saludó Tomoyo al ambarino.

-Buenas tardes- Contestó.

Tomoyo acompañó a su amiga a la cocina.

–Lo siento… hubiera venido después- Inquirió la amatista. -¿Quién es él?-

-Oh… él es…- Trató de explicar. –Li Shaoran…- Contestó.

-¿Están saliendo? No me lo habías contado Sakura- Dijo entusiasmada.

-No, por supuesto que no- Reparó. –Él… es afeminado- Contestó casi en un susurro.

-¿¡Que!?- Dijo casi gritando, haciendo que desde la sala Shaoran la escuchara.

-Shhhh… Nos va a escuchar- Sirvió tres vasos de agua. –Así como lo oyes-

-Pero…- Decía desilusionada. –No parece es tan…-

-¿Apuesto, atractivo, varonil?- Completó mientras su mejor amiga asentía. –Pues ya vez…- Dijo ahora tratando de dejar la conversación para otro momento.

-Sakura pero…- Trató de detenerla para que le explicase un poco.

-Siento mucho hacerte esperar- Dijo entrando a la sala y dándole un vaso con agua a Shaoran. –Ella es mi mejor amiga Daidouji Tomoyo…- Presentó.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Li Shaoran- Trató de levantarse.

-El gusto es mío- Contestó. –No te molestes- Dijo para que no se levantará y no se lastimara.

-Bueno…- Dijo mirando a Sakura. –Yo me tengo que ir…- Se despidió de Tomoyo. –Con su permiso-

-Pasa…- Contestó la amatista.

-Ahora vuelvo- Le susurró la contadora a su amiga.

-Gracias por curarme…-Dijo saliendo. –Espero que nos volvamos a ver- Sonrió.

-No hay de que- Contestó la ojiverde ruborizada. –Cuídate- Despidió y cerró la puerta.

-----------------------------------------

-¡¡Shaoran!!- Decía Meiling. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-No fue nada-

-Pero… déjame ver esa herida-

-No es necesario, ya me curaron- Contestó. –Iré a darme una ducha- Subió las escaleras.

-¡Hey amigo!- Dijo Kumashi al verlo subir. -¿En donde estabas? Tardaste más que de costumbre…-

-Ya vez…- Dijo mostrando su herida.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo tratándolo de ayudar.

-Estoy bien…- Sonrió. –Kinomoto Sakura me curó- Contestó. –Iré a darme una ducha-

-De acuerdo… Pero tienes que contarme…- Dijo por último al saber quien era Sakura.

--------------------------------------

-¿¡De verdad!?- Decía Tina. -¿Ese chico estuvo aquí?-

-Si…- Contestó la amatista.

-Y… De verdad es…- Miro a ahora a Sakura. –Tu sabes… ¿Afeminado?-

-A mi no me pareció- Dijo.

-Basta ya con eso chicas- Decía apenada Sakura.

-Pero… es que y si no es gay Sakura… a ti te gustó él y… puede haber alguna posibilidad- Dijo entusiasmada Tina. –Confío en lo que acaba de decir Daidouji, así que…-

-Tranquilas ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo prendiendo el televisor. –Será mejor que pongamos la película…-

-De acuerdo…- Dijo resignada la pelirroja. –Iré a ponerme la Pijama-

-Yo también…- Agregó la pelinegra.

La menor de los Kinomoto sacó las palomitas de maíz del microondas y las puso en su recipiente favorito después las dejo en la sala y del refrigerador sacó gaseosas, acomodo muy bien las servilletas y le sirvió de comer a Puppy cerrando la puerta del patio trasero y volviendo a la sala acomodó algunos cojines.

-¿No te cambiaras?- Preguntó Tina desde las escaleras.

-S-i- Si- Dijo divertidamente. En cuestión de segundos bajo rápidamente ya con pijama y sentándose a ver la película junto con sus amigas.

Terminaron de ver la película y se sentaron tranquilamente junto a la mesa de centro y empezaron a contar algunas cosas que necesitaban de contarse, para desahogarse principalmente Sakura por lo de la empresa y que había ido a afrontar a Charl Parker que era un total fastidio, después volvieron a contar sobre Shaoran y después terminaron de hablar de viejos recuerdos. Era ya de madrugada y las risas se escuchaban por toda la casa, prendieron de nuevo el televisor e hicieron un concurso de Karaoke hasta que se quedaron por fin dormidas.

Sakura estaba sentada en el piso apoyándose por su cómodo sofá y abrazando un cojín, Tomoyo estaba del otro lado pero acurrucada en la alfombra y Tina se había quedado dormida en el sofá boca abajo y con una mano hacia el piso.

-Uhmmm…- Sakura despertó pesadamente por un rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana, la cortina estaba entre abierta. Se desperezó y cerró la cortina. _–"¡Dios!"-_ Dijo entre sus pensamientos. –¿Pero que hora es?- Observó a sus amigas que dormían placidamente, sin ninguna señal de despertar.

Bostezó cansada y subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, se metió a la ducha cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Relajándose con el contacto del agua en su cuerpo, en su espalda, la ducha le hacia bien cuando estaba cansada, no tardó el tiempo acostumbrado en la ducha pero si paso el tiempo suficiente para descansar, el cuarto de baño tenia una ventanita justo donde estaba la ducha que daba hacia el cielo.

Se vistió ágilmente, se peinó delicadamente su sedoso cabello mojado y bajó para hacer el desayuno, al parecer sus amigas estaban despertando por que se escuchaba ruido.

-Buenos días…- Saludó Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo…- Sonrió. –Buenos días…-

-Ya te duchaste… eso quiere decir que te despertaste desde hace ya rato-

-No hace mucho, pero si- Contestó. –Trate de darme prisa para el desayuno-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te ayudo- Ambas chicas miraron a su amiga pelirroja divertidamente que daba pequeños ronquidos y rieron.

-Parece que Tina no despertará para el desayuno- Bromeó Sakura.

-No creas- Rió ahora la amatista. –Algo me dice que en cuanto huela el rico olor del desayuno matutino despertará inmediatamente-

-¿Matutino?- Arqueó una ceja mostrándole su reloj de mano. –No creo que a estas horas sea matutino… jajaja- El reloj marcaba las 12:00 pm.

-Lo siento…- Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza. –Sabes que cuando nos trasnochamos despertamos a esta hora- Agregó.

-Jejeje…-Rió ahora apenada y con una gotita mas grande que la de su amiga. –Sobre todo yo…-

-------------------------------------

-¿Cómo fue que la encontraste Shaoran?- Decía Kumashi impaciente, como si de un cuento se tratara.

-No lo se…- Dijo sentado al otro lado de la mesa. –Simplemente… iba trotando como siempre y… de repente ahí estaba ella…- Explicó.

-Pero ¿Cómo así?- Decía entusiasmado.

-No se como es que la encontré- Decía ahora él impaciente pero sonriente. –Pero… me alegro por eso… En estos días he pasado por ahí y nunca la había visto…-

-Tal vez no te habías fijado amigo- Sonrió divertido. –Pero cuéntame… ¿Que más pasó?-

Shaoran relató tal cual pasaron las cosas, pero como era de esperarse Meiling apareció interrumpiendo.

-¿De que hablan?- Inquirió mirándolos fijamente.

-De nada…- Se adelantó Kumashi. –Es solo que… Shaoran me contaba que ya se siente mejor- Lanzó una mirada al ambarino para que confirmara lo que había dicho.

-Si…- Contestó el ambarino. –Me siento mucho mejor…-

-Hmm…- Titubeó la pelinegra. –Me alegra escuchar eso…- Agregó. –Por cierto… ¿Cómo esta la tía Ieran? Supe que Shiefa llamó ayer…-

-Oh… es verdad, mi hermana llamó para saludar y aproveché para saber como iban las cosas por allá- Explicó. –El doctor recomendó reposo a mamá pero según lo que dijo Shiefa, ella esta bien-

-Uhh…- Suspiró. –Tu madre siempre ha sido una mujer ocupada, no es para menos-

-Bueno…- Habló ahora el joven rubio. –Vayamos a caminar por ahí- Invitó.

-Pero ¿Cómo dices eso?- Dijo molesta Meiling. -¿No estas viendo el estado de Shaoran?- Lanzó una mirada amenazante sobre el níveo.

-No, no te preocupes por eso…- Reparó Shaoran. –Estoy bien, me hará bien ir a caminar un rato…- Pensando inmediatamente en Sakura.

-Pero…- Trató de decir la pelinegra.

-No- Interrumpió el rubio. –Shaoran estará bien, no irá solo- Dijo abriéndose paso para salir hacia la playa.

-Kumashi tiene razón… él ira conmigo, volvemos más tarde-

Meiling pensó por algunos segundos en la herida de Shaoran, tomó una bocanada de aire para hablar pero los dos chicos se habían ido ya.

-¡¡Uhhss!! ¡¡Kumashi!! Esto es tu culpa- Dijo furiosa.

--------------------------------

Tina había despertado casi inmediatamente asustada por el timbre del teléfono que estaba muy cerca de ella, se sobresaltó y contestó. Era Yukito.

-Le dije a Sakura que despertarías en cualquier momento…- Decía Tomoyo.

-Ni lo digas… Imagino que dijiste que por el desayuno ¿Cierto?- La amatista rió divertida.

-Si, exactamente eso fue lo que dije-

Sakura hablaba con el peligris en la sala.

-¿Vendrás?- Decía la menor de los Kinomoto.

-No, en realidad…-Se escuchó la voz de Touya. –Hablaba para despedirme, surgió un imprevisto, será mejor que vuelva a casa- Decía Yukito.

-¿Pasa algo?- Decía al escuchar el tono de voz en su hermano.

-No… Touya…- Guardó silencio. –Lo siento… Es que Touya esta ayudando a Kaho-

-Entiendo…- Suspiró cansada.

-Solo llamaba para despedirme por que no pude hacerlo antes- Trató de explicar. –Touya quiere hablar contigo- Anunció.

-De acuerdo…- Echó un vistazo a la mesa. –Te deseo mucha suerte Yukito…-

-Gracias…- Dijo el peligris pasando el teléfono a su mejor amigo.

-Monstruo…- Contestó ahora el primogénito de Fujitaka. -¿Cómo van las cosas con la empresa?- Dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Me enteré de lo que paso con la empresa…- Confesó. –Ayer por la tarde llamé pero no contestaban en tu oficina… la recepcionista tomó la llamada y…-

-Entiendo…- Lo interrumpió.

-Sonará absurdo pero…- Hizo una breve pausa. -¿Todo bien?-

-Dentro de lo que cabe si, todo bien…-

-De acuerdo…- Dijo con su típico tono de voz. –Papá te manda saludos…- Agregó.

-Gracias…- Dijo acercándose ahora a la mesa que habían servido el desayuno.

-Entonces te dejo…- Reparó en decir Touya. –Acompañaré a Kaho y Minatsu al parque-

La ojiverde rió divertida y es que Touya no era paciente ni mucho menos tolerante para los niños, se imaginó a su hermano pediendo la paciencia ante algún berrinche de la pequeña.

-Los niños no son lo tuyo hermano-

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- Frunció el entrecejo.

-Nada… solo que te diviertas…- Coloco su servilleta en sus piernas y se despidió para poder desayunar.

Las tres amigas desayunaban sin preocupaciones, la noche anterior les había servido para desahogarse en especial Sakura y Tina por lo sucedido en la empresa.

-Iré al aeropuerto por mamá- Decía la bella amatista. –Eriol vendrá por mí-

-Hmmm…. ahora que lo dices tendré que ir con mis padres, ayer antes de venir para acá les dije que ayudaría con el restaurante- Sakura y Tomoyo la miraron. –Si…- Tomando un sorbo a su jugo. –Les explique lo sucedido…- Agregó mirando a la ojiverde.

En cierta forma a la castaña le resultaba un tanto molesto y triste el tema de la empresa, se sentía como si fuera el tema de que hablar del momento. Era incomodo hablar precisamente de eso.

-¿Qué harán esta tarde?- Inquirió Tomoyo.

-Nada en especial… estaré aquí o… como siempre estaré en la playa- Contestó la castaña.

-Yo estaré todo el día en el restaurante con mis padres- Contesto la pelirroja. -¿Por qué?-

-No… por nada en especial-

-¿Y tu Tomoyo? ¿Qué harás esta tarde?- Preguntó ahora Sakura.

-Saldré con Eriol- Contestó sonriente. –Estaré en la Boutique y pasará por mi-

-¡¡¡Ohh!!!- Dijeron al unísono Tina y Sakura. -¡Eriol!- Dijeron en tono meloso haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara y agachara la cabeza.

-Chicas…- Decía sin poder decir mas. Sakura y Tina siempre hacían sonrojar a Tomoyo con comentarios de amor para ella y para su novio.

-¡Tomoyo Te amo!- Dijo Tina imitando la voz de Eriol. A este gesto Sakura rió al ver el rostro apenado de su mejor amiga.

-¡Yo… Yo también!- Dijo ahora Sakura imitando la voz de la pelinegra.

-¡Chica!- Decía toda roja como un tomate a más no poder.

Tocaron el timbre y se miraron entre ellas.

-¡Yo abro!- Se apresuro la pelinegra.

-¡Ohhh!- Rieron de nuevo al imaginar que era el novio de su amiga.

Efectivamente era Eriol Hiragizawa, que saludó a su novia con un tierno y dulce beso.

-¿Lista?- Dijo el joven ingles.

-Si…- Dijo aun sonrojada al ver a sus amigas en la puerta de la sala.

-Hola Eriol- Saludaron ambas chicas.

-Hola- Contestó notando el sonrojo de su novia.

-Ahora vuelvo… Iré por mi bolso- Fue a la sala y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en el auto de su amado novio.

-Adiós…- Decían Sakura y Tina desde la ventana de la sala moviendo los dedos divertidamente.

-Mua…- Le hizo seña de un beso a Tomoyo desde la sala.

-Jajaja- Reía Sakura. –Creo que somos un poco duras con ella, el pobre Eriol también se sonroja enfrente de nosotras-

-Si- Contestó alegremente. –Pero es inevitable… nosotros no mentimos, ellos se aman- Dejándose caer en el sofá. –Me pregunto cuando llegará mi momento…-Suspiró mirando el techo.

-No lo se…- Se recostó también en el sofá.

-Bueno… en un rato mas iré con mis padres…- Sacó a Puppy del patio trasero. -¿Vamos a la playa?- La ojiverde asintió.

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez Tina conoció por fin al ambarino, opinó lo mismo que Tomoyo… Sin duda alguna el ambarino no le parecía que fuera afeminado y mucho menos que Kumashi fuera su pareja.

-----------------------------------------

Pasaron algunos días y la menor de los Kinomoto estaba trabajando provisionalmente en la Boutique de su mejor amiga Tomoyo y Tina trabajaba en el restaurante con sus padres. Sakura y Shaoran se habían visto algunas veces en la playa y había comenzado una bonita amistad.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar esta noche?- Decía el joven chino a la ojiverde.

Sakura solo sonrió. Ella estaba aun con la idea de que él fuera afeminado y nunca le había preguntado directamente.

-No creo que Tina pueda venir con nosotros- Dijo la castaña.

-No bueno…- Trató de ser mas claro. –Me refería a ir a cenar tu y yo…- Dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

-Uhmmm…- Tragó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Tu y yo… solos- Dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si no fuera por que eres…- Trato de decir sin que se escuchará ofensivo o que lo tomara mal. –Bueno… tu sabes…- Dijo ahora sin poder completar.

-¿Hmmm…? ¿A que te refieres?- Dijo confundido.

-Bueno… tu… tu sabes- Dijo más apenada.

-No, no entiendo…- Dijo ahora preocupado, pensando en que tal vez ella no aceptaría la invitación.

-Pues… que eres Gay…- Soltó rápidamente.

-¿¡Que soy que!?- Con tono sorprendido y asustado. –Pero… ¿¡Como dices eso!?-

-Pues… por que ya lo sé- Decía naturalmente. –Es decir… aquel día en el restaurante… ella me lo dijo- Explicó.

-Un momento… esto es una broma ¿Verdad?- No podía creer que precisamente ella le estuviera diciendo eso, además de que había ella lo había creído gay.

-No, para nada- Trató de recordar el nombre de la pelinegra. –Merlín…- Pensando en voz alta. –O… no recuerdo su nombre-

-¿Meiling?-

-¡Si, exacto!- Dijo triunfante. –Ella me lo dijo-

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?- Dijo en cierta forma molesto. -¿De verdad ella dijo eso?- La ojiverde asintió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es mentira?-

-¡¡Por supuesto que si!!- Se pasó una mano por la cabeza. –¡Soy HOMBRE!- Recalcó.

A tal confesión del ambarino, Sakura no sabia como darle la cara, había creído en ella e incluso lo había tratado de esa forma.

-Lo… siento…- Dijo apenada.

-No, no te preocupes…- Dijo ahora tranquilizándose. -¿Te parece si paso por ti mas tarde?-

-De acuerdo…- Decía roja como un tomate por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

-Entonces… pasaré por ti a las ocho- Se puso en pie. –Me tengo que ir, hasta entonces…- Se despidió.

-Nos vemos…- Dijo agarrando a Puppy y corriendo a su casa.

Tomó el teléfono y marco a la Boutique.

-¿Diga?- Se escuchó la dulce voz de la amatista.

-¿¡Tomoyo!?- Decía agitada por haber corrido.

-Sakura… ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Shaoran…!- Trató de decir.

-¿Li…? ¿Qué pasa con él?- Decía preocupada.

-Si…él mismo- Respiró profundamente. –No… No es ¡Gay!- Casi gritando.

-¿No es gay?- Hizo una pausa. –Yo te había dicho que no lo era, no lo parecía…-Agregó. –Pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Te lo dijo él?-

-¡Si! Él me lo dijo, me invitó a cenar y yo…- Decía en tono chillón. –Se lo dije-

La ojiverde explicó a su amiga lo sucedido y demás. Tomoyo estaba segura de que él no era afeminado y ahora que lo había confirmado, había pensado en la posibilidad de que el ambarino estuviera interesado en su mejor amiga, pero ahora no cabía la menor duda.

-Te lo dije, te lo dije- Decía triunfante la amatista.

-Lo sé pero… no se como darle ahora la cara Tomoyo…-

-Tu no te preocupes por eso Sakura…- Hizo una breve pausa. –Dijiste que irían a cenar esta noche ¿No es así?-

-Si…- Contestó.

-Entonces…No te preocupes, le explicaste el por que pensabas eso de él y él te aclaró que era mentira, vamos Sakura no te preocupes… Ve a cenar con él y diviértete-

-Estoy muy apenada con él…-

-Hazme caso Sakura, ya verás que todo estará bien…-De nuevo hizo una pausa. –Lo siento Sakura… te dejo, acaba de llegar Eriol… Te llamo después ¿De acuerdo?-

-Esta bien…- Contestó. –Hasta luego…-

-Hasta luego…- Dijo finalmente la pelinegra y colgó.

---------------------------

Eriol entró a la Boutique Daidouji. Percató su presencia y se acercó para saludarla.

-Hola- Dijo el joven ingles dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

-Hola…- Contestó sintiendo la calidez en su frente.

-Pensé en venir a ayudar…. Por eso vine un poco mas temprano, espero no te molestes-

-Por supuesto que no- Sonrió.

-¿Estas sola?- Preguntó viendo a su alrededor.

-Si, estaba por cerrar…- Dijo guardando un maniquí en un closet. –Estaba hablando con Sakura…-

-Oh… entiendo- Contestó. –Te llevo a tu casa entonces…-

-Gracias…-

Eriol miró los hermosos ojos amatista de su novia y sonrió, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él suavemente para abrazarla.

-Te quiero Tomoyo…- Inundando sus pulmones del la deliciosa fragancia de Tomoyo y del aroma de su sedoso cabello.

-Yo también…- Correspondiendo al abrazo. Se sentía protegida a su lado, lo amaba sin duda alguna, llevaban 2 años de noviazgo y no era para menos.

Tomoyo cerró la Boutique y junto con su novio emprendieron camino a casa.

---------------------------------

¡Hola!

He aquí el 3º Episodio, espero que les haya gustado. Quería actualizar después pero viendo las circunstancias me será imposible así que… por eso actualizo de una vez.

Espero que les guste y que no olviden de dejar reviews por favor.

Agradezco a las lindas personitas que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior. ¡Muchas gracias!.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: Bye, bye.


	4. Viajes Inesperados

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. Solo algunos personajes que aparecerán a través del fic que no salen en el anime son parte del fic creados por mí. **

_**Luchando por Amor**_

_**by**_

**Katsumi00**

**Capitulo Nº 4.**

_**-----Viajes Inesperados-----**_

La madre de la joven amatista esperaba en la biblioteca haciendo algunos últimos cambios bancarios.

-Makin- Llamó. -¿Aun no ha llegado mi hija?-

-No, aun no señora Daidouji- Contestó haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Sabes si dejo algún recado para mi o avisó a que hora llegaría?- Inquirió.

-Lo siento señora, la señorita Daidouji salió por la mañana pero no dejó dicho algo para usted ni hora de llegada- Contestó.

-Entiendo…- Miró su computadora portátil. –Gracias… puedes retirarte- Indicó.

-Con su permiso- Hizo una ultima reverencia antes de salir.

-No entiendo como Tomoyo puede salir así, sin avisar y sin dejar dicho a que hora llegar, llame a la Boutique y nadie contesta…-

Siguió en sus asuntos y echo un vistazo al reloj por última vez.

-----------------------------------------------

Puppy estaba recostado en el patio trasero mordisqueando su pelota de goma. En cambio su dueña después de unos minutos se levantó para preparar la ropa que usaría esa noche.

-¡Puppy!- Llamó a su cachorro que este obediente fue a su encuentro. -¿Qué te parece este?- Le enseño un conjunto, como buscando su opinión.

-O… ¿Este?- El cachorro la miraba sin entender moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro.

-Bueno… tal vez sea mejor este- Sacó otro cambio de ropa. –Veamos… solo es una cena entonces… mejor me pongo este- Probándose la ropa frente al espejo.

-Decidido, escojo este- Puso el elegido en la cama y entró a la bañera.

-----------------------------------------------

-Oye hermanito…- Decía una dulce voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono. –Mamá esta un poco tensa tu sabes como es ella, se ha resistido a quedarse quieta en casa- Decía Shiefa, la hermana de Shaoran.

-Es lógico Shiefa, sabes como es ella, no podría estar un segundo sin hacer nada y sinceramente la entiendo- Confesó. –Realmente la mayor parte del tiempo la ha pasado en la empresa y créeme que es un avance que este ahora en casa, eso me tiene un poco mas tranquilo después de lo que dijo el doctor-

-Si pero ¿Sabes? Ella conversa tranquilamente conmigo, sabes que eso es casi imposible-

-¿Consideras eso extraño?- Rió.

-No, es solo que… sabes que no es usual en ella, por lo regular siempre discute conmigo y critica cada cosa que hago o digo pero ahora… parece ser que todo aquello nunca paso y si conversa conmigo tranquilamente pero no por mucho tiempo, sinceramente algo esta tramando hermano-

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- Contestó. –Ya habrá alguna forma de que mamá acepte estar un poco mas en casa y veras que las cosas volverán a la normalidad-

-Eso espero…- Suspiró cansada. –Eso espero…- Repentinamente ve a su madre pasar por la sala con su equipaje. -¡Mamá! Un momento ¿A dónde vas así?- Dejando a un lado el teléfono.

-¿Shiefa?- Decía el ambarino del otro lado. -¿Shiefa pasa algo?- La joven al escuchar la voz de su hermano corre rápidamente a contestar.

-Shaoran, espera un momento de acuerdo enseguida te llamo- Dijo apresuradamente. –No se que esta haciendo mamá, preparó su equipaje y dice que se va, después te marco ¿Si?-

-De acuerdo…- Dijo resignado. –Esperare tu llamada- Dijo finalmente y colgó.

-¿Noticias nuevas?- Preguntó Meiling.

-No- Se limitó a contestar.

-¿Pasa algo Shaoran?- Dijo intrigada por su inusual contestación.

-No-

-Pero me contestas así tan cortante… ¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Tu crees?- Le dijo molesto.

-Y ahora lo confirmo- Contestó. –Yo no hice nada, te lo aseguro, dime ¿Por qué estas enojado?-

-¿Te dice algo el nombre de Kinomoto Sakura?-

-¿Kinomoto Sakura?- Repitió sin entender. –No, la verdad no… ¿Qué tiene?- Preguntó con simpleza.

-Sakura es mi amiga y cierta persona le dijo que yo era afeminando- Contestó sin mas rodeos. -¿No te parece extraño que alguien llamado Merlín le haya dicho eso?-

Ahora la pelinegra entendía y recordó la única vez que había dicho eso y a quien se lo había dicho.

-Bueno… pues que raro he…- Fingió demencia. -¿Merlín dijiste?-

-Si, y da la casualidad que esta mal dicho por que en realidad es Meil…- No pudo completar.

-Lo siento, recordé que tengo algo que hacer- Agregó rápidamente para escabullirse.

El ambarino ahora había confirmado que había sido ella y no le dio más importancia, ella era su prima, no se lo pasaría por alto pero no quería discutir con ella.

--------------------------------

Sus hermosos ojos amatistas estaban perdidos al frente tomando la mano de su novio, sintiendo como su corazón latía con rapidez. Un grupo de chicas paso y sonrieron ante la presencia de la pareja y murmuraban cosas de ellos.

-Tomoyo…- La miró el pelinegro y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que mata a cualquiera.

-¿Eh?- Respondió a su mirada ruborizada.

-¿Te parece si nos sentamos?- Su mirada cambió.

-¿Eh…?- Dándose cuenta del cambio de su mirada asintió.

Sentándose en una banca cerca sin soltarse de la mano Eriol bajó la mirada, atenta a esto Tomoyo no pudo dejar pasar ese gesto y se inquietó.

-Eriol…- Llamó con suavidad. -¿Pasa algo?- Apretó su mano.

-No…- Sonrió. –Solo quería pasar un poco mas de tiempo contigo…- Dijo dulcemente.

Al escuchar esto su corazón se aceleró un poco mas y sus mejillas se tornaron aun mas rojas.

-Yo… también quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo- Recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Tomoyo…- Miró al frente. –La próxima semana me voy a Londres…- Bajo la mirada nuevamente. La pelinegra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Irte?- Preguntó en un susurro. –No me lo habías dicho antes- Agregó mirándolo insistentemente pero el no respondía, seguía mirando al frente.

-Tomoyo yo…- Trató de explicar.

-Bueno… pero estarás unos cuantos días ¿No es así?- Dijo esperanzada.

-En realidad…- Las palabras no salían de su boca, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Soltó su mano. -¿Por qué no contestas?-

-Mi viaje a Londres no es de unos cuantos días…- Afirmó. –Es por algunos meses- La mejor amiga de la ojiverde se quedo estática con la respuesta.

-No…- Bajo la mirada momentáneamente. -¿Desde cuando lo habías planeado? Esto no es de un día para otro ¿Cierto?- Inquirió.

-No te lo había contado por que no estaba seguro de hacer este viaje…- Contestó mirándola de reojo. –No quería irme a Londres… es por eso que no te lo había dicho antes-

-Debiste de contármelo…- Dijo tristemente y ahora mirándolo de nuevo.

-No era seguro…- Contestó sintiendo la mirada de su novia y desviando ahora la suya.

-Aun así- Contestó determinante. –Somos novios Eriol ¿Lo olvidaste?- Dijo indignada. –Debiste contármelo antes, aun así no fuera seguro y no una semana antes- Se puso en pie.

El pelinegro la miró de frente triste.

-Me voy…- Afirmó la amatista. –Se hace tarde…-

-Espera…- La tomó del brazo. –Te llevo a tu casa-

-No, no es necesario- Se soltó. –Puedo irme sola…- Fue interrumpida.

-Te llevare a tu casa-

-En realidad…- Bajo la mirada. –Prefiero irme sola- Contesto echándose a correr mientras lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos sin que el joven ingles pudiera notarlo.

-Espera- Trató de seguirla.

-¡No me sigas!- Grito acelerando el paso y haciendo que este se detuviera en seco.

-Tomoyo…- Susurró tristemente. Entendía los sentimientos de su novia pero también a él se le partía el corazón al verla así, al saber que era incierto el tiempo en que no la vería.

--------------------------------------

-¡Mamá espera!- Decía detrás la hermana del ambarino.

-Tengo mis boletos de avión…- Se detuvo. –Así que no hay nada que me pueda impedir que viaje, el doctor no me lo impidió…- Contestó retadora.

-¿¡¡Boletos de avión!!?- Sorpresivamente. –¿Pero a donde crees que vas?-

-A Japón por supuesto- Contestó tranquilamente. –Iré a ver a mi hijo-

-¿Qué?... Un momento espera, no podemos viajar así como así-

-¿Podemos? Eso me suena MULTITUD- Recalcó. –Dije que YO iría a ver a mi hijo-

-Mamá- Rio divertida. –Me estas mostrando dos boletos de avión ¿De quien es el otro entonces?- Decía en el mismo tono.

No había resultado, ciertamente quería engañarla pero al mostrarle su boleto sobresalió el segundo, había solicitado los dos para ellas suponiendo que al viajar ella su hija menor no la dejaría viajar sola y no la dejaría llevar a cabos sus planes.

-De acuerdo…- Contestó tratando de ser indiferente. –Sabía que no me dejarías viajar sola, así que tenia que solicitar dos-

La Familia Li era muy influyente y es que en realidad ellos tenían su avión privado propio, solo que esos boletos significaban el certificado para viajar.

-El avión sale en menos de una hora, será mejor que te des prisa si quieres ir- Anunció la señora Ieran.

-¿¡Que¿En menos de una hora!?- Dijo dramáticamente. –Pero mi equipaje no lo he hecho-

-Pues en vez de estar discutiendo y perdiendo el tiempo, yo en tu lugar estaría dándome prisa- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Kyria!- Gritó efusivamente. –Necesito que me ayudes por favor- Entro a la casa rápidamente para hacer su equipaje.

-Lo sabia…- Sonrió la madre de Shaoran.

-----------------------------------

-¡Kumashi! En donde diablos se metió Shaoran- Preguntó impaciente la pelinegra china.

-Un momento… no me vengas a gritar- Contestó un poco molesto.

-Arg! De acuerdo… lo siento…-Puso los ojos en blanco. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿En donde esta Shaoran?- Cruzó los brazos.

-No se…- Contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa. -¿Por qué no vas y lo buscas bien?-

-De acuerdo… me cansare de ser gentil…- Advirtió. –Preguntare una vez mas… ¿Dónde esta Shaoran?-

-Vaya… pero si que las mujeres son extrañas y aparte tienen un carácter…- Dijo burlescamente. Ya la pelinegra le comenzaba a salir una venita en la cabeza.

-¿¡Donde esta Shaoran por ultima vez!?- Perdía cada vez la paciencia.

-Ahmmm… De acuerdo… Déjame pensarlo…- Provocándola, esta vez tenía otras dos venitas ya.

-De acuerdo Kumashi… me canse de ser gentil y paciente…- Sonrió diabólicamente. –Tú lo pediste-

-¡Nooo!- Gritó. –De acuerdo… Shaoran salió hace un momento esta afuera…- Le indicó.

-Me alegra que entiendas las cosas- Sonrió maliciosa. –Es mejor así, no hagas las cosas difíciles- Salió inmediatamente tras la búsqueda del ambarino.

-Esta chica si que es ruda…- Suspiró cansado. –Esta loca… No entiendo como Shaoran la aguanta, es despreciable- Gruño.

De pronto recordó lo fastidiosa que siempre había sido con él, desde que conoció al joven chino, no hacia más que insultarlo y mandarle miradas asesinas. Al principio aceptó que era gentil y amable pero después se volvió insoportable y desde ahí no se llevaban muy bien.

-No se como podemos vivir en la misma casa…- Miró por la ventana como la pelinegra se acercaba lentamente a su mejor amigo.

-Sin duda alguna…- Y recordó el primer día que la vio, había tenido una sonrisa encantadora mas nada comparado con lo que era hoy en día hacia él, era un demonio en carne viva.

-Ja y pensar que me iba a esforzar por llevarme bien con ella y ser su amigo… ¿En que diablos estaba pensando?- Se dijo así mismo recostándose en su cama.

--------------------------------

**¡Hola!**

Bueno… estoy aquí de nuevo, después de ausentarme por mucho tiempo en este fic pero me era imposible actualizar, espero que les guste y por favor no olviden dejar su review.

En este capitulo comienzan ya a darse las cosas en la acción de Ieran hacia los planes que llevara a cabo llegando a Japón. Espero que dejen su review y que les haya gustado. Agradezco también a las personitas que me han apoyado durante todo este tiempo. ¡Gracias!

_**Katsumi00**_


End file.
